


An Expected Suprise

by Doubtthestarsarefire



Series: Memories to Recall [1]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubtthestarsarefire/pseuds/Doubtthestarsarefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If moments are fleeting, memories are permanent. Dimitri decided to propose to Rose, one last time. <br/>[A series of related one-shots about the life of Rose and Dimitri]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Expected Suprise

Like any other day i woke up with the most annoying sound imaginable, obviously none other than my alarm clock, because while most of the normal people, i coudn’t wake up with the rays of sunshine in my face and birds shimming in….well not unless they were owls. It was now 20 p.m as clearly shown in the little bright screen, and I found myself waking up the usual mess. I was sprawled over the bed, with only half of my body covered by the heavy sheets and my head laying on a pillow… of some sorts.

I sat up glancing at Dimitri that laid there oblivious of my use of his chest – an amazing one if I say so myself – as a head rest. Maybe he had just gotten used to my nightly sprawling already…at least I hoped so.  
Slowly he opened his eyes, probably noticing the lack of weight pressed on top of him, turning to his side with a slight intention of getting up. Suddenly a phone rang loudly beside me, lazily picking it up I answered it, still with my eyes half closed. 

"Humm…" I answered, thinking it would probably be Sydney or Adrian, or even Eddie, the few people I knew who were on a human timetable. A diferent voice reached my ears making my senses alert. " Liss, are you okay? What happened?"

"Everything is fine, you worry too much" I groaned, it was not normal for her to call me on such “early” hours "Just to let you know that we’ll be going to St. Vladimir’s today so you can take a little longer to get ready" I groaned again, I could of have slept a little more "Ow…and Cristian is coming with us" Lissa added excitedly.

"Well I’m already awake, but I’ll let him know, meet you in an hour then" I stated before ending the call and throwing myself on the bed, again. I hated waking up suddenly.

"Everything alright?" I was woke up from my thoughts and looked to find Dimitri already up walking ti the coffee machine, our best-friend on most mornings….if you can really call it mornings.

"We’re going to St. Vladimir’s today. You too comrade" awoken by force….well mostly by force, I got up and headed to the bathroom in hope of taming my very tangled hair. 

"Really? Didn’t Lissa tell you she had a pile of paperwork to do?" Asked Dimitri. That was indeed very true, although when the princess….well the queen, put something into her head, she could hardly be persuaded. 

"Maybe they found another spirit user….i don’t know" my capacity of thought logic after I wake up if very slim.

I got to the kitchen already dressed in my usual guardian attire and ready to kick some ass….well almost ready, I needed some food, namely Dimitri’s cooking. Which was exactly what he had been doing. The smell of breakfast was intoxicating. His look however was different from usual. He was somebody who didn’t show his emotions very much, his face was all too neutral most of the times, so for most people this was relatively normal, for me however it was not, from the time we spent together I almost developed a special skill - one of many actually – of noticing when something was up, and now, something was definitively up.

"Are you alright comrade?" I asked him approaching slowly and hugging him from behind.  
"Of course. I was just thinking….we’ll get to spend the day together" he smiled, a little bit of a forced smile in my opinion. Touching my hand slightly and then resuming to cutting the dark bread – a recipe from his family.  
I paused for a minute and decided to drop it. The last time we were at St. Vladimir’s was when the attack happened. He was turned Strigoi and basically everything went downhill from there. Nothing was the same and he hadn’t return there since. The thought of going back had probably caused him to bring back those times, and I knew he never wanted to relive those memories again.  
I put myself between him and the counter and kissed him softly.

"Go get ready, I’ll finish this" he arched his eyebrow like he often liked to do "Yes! Go! Now sleeping beauty or I won’t wait for you!" I pressed while I pushed him away from the kitchen and resumed to put two plated on the table.

"Try not to burn the kitchen please…" he mocked disappearing behind the bathroom door.

"As if…" I thought, okay, I didn’t know how to cook, yes I had once, ONCE burned pasta, but I think I will be safe with a knife and some bread. After we ate, discussing the plans for Easter holidays’ security details, we left the apartment, a nice one bedroom near the main accommodations at Court, and headed to the queen’s office.  
As the two guardians on duty opened the doors I saw an excited Lissa running towards me and hugging me with a big uncharacteristically big smile, at least for so early in the day.

"I guess somebody woke up in a good mood…" she stuck out her tongue as I said that, exchanging a smile with Dimitri, who politely smiled back.

"I know… it’s getting annoying after two hours" a voice surged from corner of the room. Laying on the couch was Christian, with his eyes closed, clearly also woken up earlier than he had wished.

"Oh shut up! Can’t a girl be happy?" Liss grinned gathering up some paper from her desk, which may I say was a complete mess. Why the hell was she so happy, she had desk work pilling up back at Court and the whole trip, to a place that only brought her bad memories, was most definitely a waste of time.

"Why are we going to the Vamp –" she cut me off.

"Rose …" saying my name with a disapproving yet humorous tone "We are going because they suspected a spirit user at the academy…one of the juniors this year."

"And the fire-head over there?" I tilted my head over to Christian’s direction, from whom I received a insulted Yey!

"Since we are ditching university I thought we could spend the day together" she paused and glared at me and Dimitri "You are welcome Rose."  
I grinned slightly looking through the corner of my eyes to the man standing next to me.

"You’re Highness is very rebel of a sudden….ditching University" i repeated trying to imitate her tone "well done….I’m proud."

"You know I could have you executed by excessive sarcasm right?" she suddenly put on a very serious face.

"You love me too much"

"You are a very smart missy" she winked "Let’s go then! The car is waiting."

We stepped outside, me and Dimitri on front, leading the way to Lissa and Christian who were followed by Jack and Logan, the two other guardians. Okay, maybe for hanging around at Court, a highly secured location, four guardians could be considered an overstatement, but to go to St. Vladimir it was probably not enough, even with two of the best guardians around.  
I mean we are talking about the Queen and future King of the Moroi. And I guess it wouldn’t be the first time that Strigoi had waited outside of the school in order to attack. We had learned that…the hard way. After arriving to the nearest private landing strip, we divided ourselves into two SUV’s. Us on the first one, and the remaining on the other, and although Christian was in fact learning how to drive, no one would trust him yet at the wheel. Thank God for that because it was one less thing for me to worry. Possible Strigoi attack and the princes’ car hitting a tree…or a lamp post. So yeah Loran was driving and I was in my – no more than usual – state of alert.  
Arriving at around midnight, if I remembered correctly middle of fifth period, I excepted the grounds to be peacefully empty, with the Moroi in classes and the Damphir in the gyms.  
I looked at Dimitri apprehensively noticing the rigid neutral look of this morning still on his face.

"Oh memories" … I broke the silence, smiling "Comrate look! It’s our cabin" I winked at him pointing to a small light on the cabin wall at a distance. My comment earned me a fast look and a warm smile before turning his attention back to the road…well better than nothing I guess.

"If walls could talk …" he finally said, after some moments of silence.

"Thank God not! Imagine coming back after all this time and finding out that every freshmen, junior and seniors knew about our torrid tutor/student indiscretions" I laughed at the ridiculous possibility of the situation.

"This school is like a lived diary of us …Good times..." I said lovingly, laying my hand on his leg.

"Great times, kicking your ass at training, your constant flirting, me ignoring you, you almost getting killed…repeatedly, denying our feelings for each other but kissing hidden from sight…" he smiled I couldn’t help but notice the hint of irony in his voice.

"Like I said…good times … Yey! You didn’t kick my ass!" he gave me an amused look "I let you win ‘cause you were so dam cute."

"Of course Roza."

"Actually that gym is like a basil stone of our relationship –"

"Were’re here" Dimitri cut me off getting outside of the car in his godly speed. I followed standing next to Lissa as we walked to the main building. I thought to myself… If it was Queen Tatiana we would already be hearing the usual announcement and heading straight away to the great hall for her ridiculous show of riches and blood purity… My girl was nothing like that, her visit was to be as low key as possible.  
Between my thoughts I noticed Lissa exchanging a smile with Dimitri but before I had the chance to question it I was dragged away with her to the Headmaster’s office, while the “boys” said goodbye and headed to the classrooms, where apparently Christian wanted to check out the academy’s new fire users. This was really a walk down memory lane. I actually had never thought I would enjoy being back as much as I did, and after all that’s happened… but I guess since I knew I wasn’t staying for long my brain let me enjoy the moment.

After a long talk with the Headmaster we went to see the junior who they thought was a spirit user, although if you ask me it was just a kid a little more angst than the others. Nonetheless Lissa was just as kind and charming as she normaly is … I really don’t know how she can do it.  
Suddenly her phone rang and she put on a startled face, as usually I immediately assumed the worst and was already on my toes by the time she hang up … sometimes I hate not having the bond so I know what’s she thinking.

"Dimitri is calling for you" she looked at me neutrally while I freaked out inside "I think he is near the gym."

"Are you gonna be okay with the Jack and Loran? Do you need me?" if we were anywhere else i wouldn't even consider breaking a distance from her, but the strong ward protection at the academy was realiable enough to made me relax.

"No! Go, I’m fine" that was all I needed to hear as I started fast walking, in the gym’s direction. 

The Damphir novices were all outside now, some in the fighting field, others running laps, one thing I didn’t necessarily miss. I noticed some heads turning towards me, eyes locked on my mohija scars. As I laughed to myself I remembered when I had been like that at Dimitri’s marks, and on contrary of this novices I had started firing questions right away… I kind of admired their sense of self control.  
I arrived at the gym looking around for the familiar tall figure. He was nowhere to be seen and honestly I was afraid of entering the building for two very pertinent reasons… one, a class might be happening in there and if I interrupt all eyes will be on me and I really don’t feel like showcasing my moves in front of some kids, two Dimitri might be in there ready to tackle me to the ground as soon as I put one feet indoors- for old times’ sake.

After a few moments I decided do something and opened the door in able to peak inside. Empty the large room was empty, lights turned on but not a living soul on sight…This is how you want to play Comrade? I thought.  
I put on my fighting face and got ready for the imminent attack. I jumped as a figure appeared, out of nowhere, in the distance.

"Really? I just frightened you?" he laughed nervously "Rose, rose, rose, I’m disappointed…"

"Gosh I was waiting for a battle cry, or somebody attacking you or me… or something, not you lurking around in an empty gym… Lissa said you needed me, are you okay?" I said while getting closer to where he stood. He gave me that smile of his that I loved, that rare and unique smile.

"Roza, roza …" my heart still melted after 3 years every time he called by my Russian name "I’m fine, actually I’m more than that… here in this gym, with you, once more."

I started to scream and ran to him mimicking the “surprise attacks” we so often did 3 years back. He waited until I got close and let out a laugh. He picked me, I felt his warm hands on my back and holding my legs, my body pressed against his, radiating warmth between us. I put my hands around his neck, laughing looking into his endless dark eyes then, pressing my forehead against his. It was almost palpable the love and caring exchanged between us.

"What gave me again?" I asked softly our lips inches from each other’s.

"Nothing, you’ve totally got me" he smiled, actually he hadn’t stop smiling. 

I love him so much, I loved when he was serious, in work-mode, ready for action at any second, how he could be talking to me and in the next blind of an eye he would be subduing a possible threat. I loved his worried look, where he would look you in the eyes and for other people he was just normal, but for me I could see the entire universe in those black orbs, I could almost read what he was thinking, the amount of scare if something happened, the amount of pain if I was hurt, the amount of will to jump in front of me, to protect me. But most of all I loved his happy look, the one that was only shown to me, or his mother and sisters, to a select few people. The way his eyes showed true happiness, pure bliss, when he smiles like that it was like the world itself stopped to watch him smile. Time stopped, everything made sense, and there were no other people than me and him.

"This were it all began" he looked around "I have to thank this school for so much, for bringing me to you. I have to thank you so much, for …" he paused. I could feel some pain showing up in his expression.

"Don’t, you know I would do it again in a heartbeat. I will always be here for you, no matter what, you know that" pressed my lips hard against his, feeling a tear going down my cheek into his. We had gone through so much, and being here now as sort of a miracle.

"Marry me Roza … please" he opened his eyes again and put me on the floor slowly, holding my hand together between his. There was an urgency in his voice, almost like a desperate need "I loved you back then, I love you now, and I will always love you. I want to bind myself to you in all possible ways"

I kissed him again letting go in between a breaths a Yes that despite the low tone, seemed to us to echo out of the gym and throughout the grounds.  
After what seemed like forever he let go of my hands only to bring out of his pocket a ring. A round diamond with detailed filigree crowned with several blue stones. I couldn’t help but let out a gasp, it was beautiful, and my mind started to picture Dimitri, a tall, dark haired, muscular intimidating man in a jeweller picking a ring. I had said i wanted a rock-star ring, and this was definetly it. I smiled as he put it on my finger touching my hand with all the care in the world, as if it was a delicate petal. We kissed again, both showing the biggest smiles we could possibly have. We stayed like that for several moments, not caring about anything else. Until the ring from the school bell wakened us from our own little perfect world. 

Without saying a word we started walking, slowly to the door, hand in hand. In my mind a flash happened. He had planned all of this, the time, the place…St. Vladimir’s, obviously with Lissa’s help, her excuse of coming back to our old school with Christian, so that Dimitri would follow, the fact that she had been grinning and totally hyper the whole day, almost like she was up to something… Dimitri avoiding talking about the gym earlier in the car, afraid he would express something due to his anxiousness ….everything seemed to add up. I smiled to myself, loving every little second of this moment, of what had just happened. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes playfully.  
"2 weeks…" I said.

"Hum?" Dimitri answered almost like he had just came out from some kind of trance.  
"I’m surprised actually, I thought that when I turned 20 you would have asked me like, two seconds after. That was two weeks ago…. I’m impressed" I grinned mischievously.

"Well it would have been too predictable wouldn’t it?"

He stopped again just before reaching the door and winked, turning to me and stealing another kiss "Didn’t we agreed to always keep each other on our toes?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the big Romitri proposal, I hope you like it.  
> After all Lissa had known all along, after all Dimitri needed some help.
> 
> My thoughs is that they ran into Alberta when going back, what do you think was her reaction?


End file.
